


You Calling My Name

by Larrygravity



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I miss GOT7 that's why I wrote this, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Soft Park Jinyoung (GOT7), be ready for GOT7 2020 comeback, jackjin - Freeform, jinson, stream Eclipse, stream You Calling My Name, stream lullaby, wang gae park gae, 갓세븐 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrygravity/pseuds/Larrygravity
Summary: Jinyoung likes to talk about Jackson in his sleepJackson likes to talk about Jinyoung at every possible time
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	You Calling My Name

The thing is, Jackson really doesn't know what Jinyoung muttered the first time it happened. 

Jackson used to play in Jinyoung's home with their group of friends. It just their basecamp at this point, seeing how frequently they visit his home just to play games or study until night. There were seven of them and Jinyoung's parents already love them as their own kids, they feel like a one big family, their bond would never broke. 

It used to be only Jinyoung and him, they met on the first day of middle school since they were born on the same year, then Mark and Jaebum came, and when they were on second grade, Youngjae, Bambam, and Yugyeom joined their group and they were completed. It was like they've been knowing each other for a lifetime. 

But he always know Jinyoung was always special to him. They were inseparable, always doing everything together. It always Jackson and Jinyoung versus the world. They could even finish each other sentences, even one glance Jinyoung would always know what Jackson was thinking. Their friend called them Wang Gae Park Gae, he act like he annoyed by it but he secretly liked it because it was cute nickname. 

He wasn't lying when he said he like it, he kinda like his friend for years now, but he never said a word to him, afraid he would ruined their friendship. The only one who knew is Mark, because even though Mark was a little quiet, but he was very observant. And he decided to ask Jackson that one time. 

"You like Jinyoung didn't you?"

To said that Jackson was surprised is an understatement because he just screamed like hyena. He never thought that the first deep talk they would have would be about his little crush for Jinyoung. 

"NO! W-why you said that?"

Mark just stare at him, making him more nervous. He decided that it doesn't have any point to denying it anymore. 

"Am I too obvious? Did Jinyoung said anything to you? Oh God he hates me isn't it? I want to disappear from this world, please just kill me-"

"Jackson, stop screaming for God sake. Chill. Jinyoung didn't tell me anything. I just… noticed. I mean most of the time you would not stop talking about him." Mark said calmly. 

"Of course you are! Curse my stupid mouth! God if you noticed then did everyone else notice it too?"

"I don't know, it doesn't matter anyway, they wouldn't said a thing. We know you for God know how long Wang."

"Okay.. Okay. I just… don't want to ruin our friendship.."

"Jackson, I know you treated Jinyoung different since the first time I saw you. Just like how Jinyoung do the same thing to you. You guys just like a soulmate I guess. You don't need to worry about ruining your friendship because I know your bond are stronger than that."

"Wow Mark, that's the longest sentence that I heard from you. Only my love life could make you speak more than five words to me." He joked and make them both laugh. 

"Seriously though Wang, maybe you should consider confessing or something. If it would make you relieve, you know we only had two month before we graduate right?"

"Yeah I know, I'll think about it. Thank you Markie, I didn't realize you're so good at this kinda thing. Why you're still single though?" 

"Well I'm still waiting for the right person I guess."

After that, they still talked about things. That made Jackson realize many thing about himself. It really does help when people understand you, or even just listen to your rant. He glad he could talk to someone about it rather than keeping it to himself, he felt a heavy weight lifted from his back. 

...

One day, the both of them were working for an english project that they decided to do together. It was raining hard since afternoon, Jackson thought it wouldn't last this long but it seems the rain didn't have any sign of stopping. It was already near midnight.

"Hey Nyeongie, are you sleepy?"

"No.." His friend said that but his action said differently, he put his glasses off and cutely scratch his eyes. Jackson just swoon at that sighting. He is so cute, he thought. 

"It's okay you can sleep now. Our works are almost finish, I could do the rest." He said softly. 

"No Seunie, I'm almost finish. Just 10 more minutes okay." 

Jackson would argue but he also know how stubborn his best friend was. 

"Okay then, but I want to make a coffee, do you want some? I wouldn't hear no for an answer."

"Yeah, I think that was a great idea, if you don't mind making it for me." He yawned again for nth time Jackson just lost counts. Sleepy Jinyoung is so cute because he pouts a lot, but he can't help but worry about him. He always overworked himself because he knew his friend was perfectionist at heart. 

He then stand up and ruffles Jinyoung's hair (because he can't help it goddamnit) before walking to his kitchen, Jinyoung lack of reply really made him more worried. He should waste no time to make the coffee then. He then went to the kitchen since he already knew Jinyoung's house like his own house, he spends too much time in here, he even know where they put their plates and mugs. 

When he got back to the room, he noticed that Jinyoung already sleeping soundly. His head was just laid on top of his hand, his bangs were covering his eyes a little. Jackson was having a hard time not to do stupid thing like ruffling his hair again or touching his cheek or something. He was completely immersed in Jinyoung's face. Sudden realization hits him, he never having a sleepover at Jinyoung's place. Okay maybe once or twice but it always with his friends and never just the two of them. He was panicking but he doesn't want to wake up Jinyoung since he sleep like an angel. 

Suddenly he heard whisper from Jinyoung's mouth. 

"Sseun-ah.."

Did he misheard or something? Did he just called my name? 

"..really.. I…you.." whispered Jinyoung. He basically had no idea what Jinyoung said since he just a blabbering incoherent word. 

Suddenly there's a loud thunder and he screeched out loud and made Jinyoung woke up. Curse mother nature and curse his stupid mouth. 

"Ah did I just fall asleep? Sorry Seunn-ah, I guess I'm really sleepy." Jinyoung sat up abruptly. 

"Let's go to sleep okay, come on." He then tried to grab Jinyoung hand to make him stand up and lead them to Jinyoung's room. He really doesn't know what to do, he decided just roll with it while deep down he really nervous. When they already in front of his bed, Jinyoung then slowly opened up the bed cover and went inside of it and make room for Jackson to sleep beside him. 

"Nyeongie...I'll just sleep on the floor." He try to let go of his hand, but then Jinyoung just pulled his hand so he would sleep in his bed. Damn Jinyoung going to be the death of him. 

Well it's just for sleep isn't it? It's not like they would do anything while they're sleeping. He just hope that things doesn't get awkward in the morning. He then look at his side when Jinyoung is sleeping. His face is really serene, just like that one princess who waited for one her true love kiss. In this case, he would really gladly to be his prince. Gah, he already became too cheesy! He need to calm down and just try to sleep. But then he heard something again. 

"Sseun-ah, don't leave me. I… really.. like.. you." He said in a whisper he would missed it if he didn't sleep next to him, but he heard every single word clearly. 

To heard that would be so easy but to believe it? Not so easy. I mean, what the heck? Like his best friend like him too? Is it really Jinyoung dreamed about him? Or is it him who's dreaming? He tries to pinch himself and it hurts so he must be awake then. 

"You look so handsome Sseun-ah...believe me." 

Again, he heard him. He check at Jinyoung if he tries to mess up with him or something. But when he poke his neck, he doesn't react at all. After a while Jinyoung still talk about him in his sleep, all the words kinda sweet really and it all about him. Like how cute his laugh and that one time he was afraid of bugs and suddenly jumped to Jinyoung. When he talk in his sleep, he had this similar expression to when he was awake, even sometimes make a little gesture, like telling a story to kids. He really considered to record all of it but he decided to only keep it in his own memory. 

Tomorrow he would ask Jinyoung about it, now he just want to sleep with his heart full of Jinyoung's words which like a sweet lullaby for him. 

…

Morning came and sun just shining through the window sill. The smell of rain still lingers in their room. Jinyoung woke up first and realizing that he was asleep on top of Jackson. Their body just tangled together, with Jackson's hand on his back and his head leaned on top of his head. His first thought was how could they be in this position? He must be really tired last night. But then he also felt really comfortable and realizing how perfect their body aligned together. 

That made him thinking about his best friend. He was lying if he said that he doesn't like him. Maybe he already like him for a while now. He just didn't want to confront his feeling for him. He already in comfort of being just friend with him. Jackson was his source of energy, with how serious he was sometimes, Jackson could always made everything seems fun and easy. He always convince him to not take things too seriously, make him blush when he said stupid things like his laugh was the best thing in the world so he doesn't need to cover his mouth whenever he laugh. His heart just do a loop thinking about it. But that's just how they act everyday really, even their friend said that they both look like a married couple. 

Too caught up in his own thought he doesn't realize that Jackson too already awake. He pretends to sleep again. Jackson take a look at Jinyoung sleeping face and having a hard time to stop the urge to kiss him, instead he doesn't know where that sudden bravery came from but his hands suddenly came to hug Jinyoung tighter and kiss his head lightly. 

Then he realize his mistake when he felt body on top of him just tensed up. 

"Sseun-ah.."

Shitshitshitshit he thought. He really messed up. Just because last night he heard things from Jinyoung's mouth doesn't mean he could just kiss him out of nowhere. Now he only had two choice, either pretend that didn't happen or don't be a coward and just admit and confront his best friend. 

"Nyeongie.. I thought you still asleep.. U-uhh.. I'm sorry i don't know where did that came from"

Then he slowly sat up and leaned his back to the headboard, hesitantly looking at Jinyoung face. Jinyoung just followed his movement and sat in front of him. His expression unreadable, Jackson didn't know if it was a good or bad thing. Then Jinyoung suddenly leaned closer to his face and their lips already inches apart of each other, it's like he was waiting for Jackson to move away or something. When the other had no sign of moving, Jinyoung just kissed Jackson softly. The kiss was nothing like Jackson imagined, it was so tender and despite being their first kiss, they already know how to move and compliment each other lips. Jackson's hand then move to lightly grasp Jinyoung's hair while Jinyoung's hands slightly move and latched his hands behind his neck. The kiss lasted for he doesn't know how long but it felt like an hour. They parted just because they're out of their breath, and they just lost at each other eyes and then they both just laugh. 

"You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that, and you just stole that opportunity from me." Jackson just pouted like a little kid. 

"If we wait for you to make the first move then we would stay friend forever you dummy." Jinyoung then kissed Jackson on the nose. Then they go back to their cuddle position. Jackson was so thankful for this beautiful Sunday morning, he really hope that they could stay right here at this moment forever. 

"You know you talk in your sleep right?"

"Oh yeah? What did I talk about?"

"Mostly me, correction, all of them is about me." He said smugly. 

"I must be having a nightmare then." he teased. 

"Nah, you keep talking about how handsome I was and how grateful you are to have me."

"Yep definitely a nightmare." 

**The end.**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it seems rush I just love Jinson so much and I think there's not much Jinson fic in this word. I promise I'll do better next time.


End file.
